WHAT IS LOVE Oh SeHun EXO
by kwriter07
Summary: Soy un esclavo de tus labios deslumbrantes, de los que me he enamorado. Estoy corriendo directo a tu corazón,no soy un amigo, quiero ser un hombre para ti ya desde el primer momento en que te vi. EXO - My Lady
1. Chapter 1

WHAT IS LOVE

_En ese momento mi corazón latió como nunca antes lo había hecho, mi respiración se hizo lenta y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro... ¿Es esto a lo que llaman amor?_

Cap. 1

Terminé mi entrenamiento diario cerca de las 6pm, me duche rápidamente, me cambié y salí del edificio. El mismo auto de siempre esperaba por mí a las afueras de la agencia.

Buenas tardes señorita - dijo el chofer con una expresión amable. La manera en la que la poca luz que el sol aún emanaba, hacía brillar su pelo encanecido por los años y la manera en la que esas arrugas esparcidas por su rostro se acoplaban perfectamente a la forma de su sonrisa era lo que más me agradaba de aquel hombre. Park Dong Ji se había convertido en alguien muy especial para mí, él era alguien en quien podía confiar, era alguien que podía actuar como mi familia en este país extranjero.

Buenas tardes- respondí de igual manera.

Mis habilidades sociales no estaban bien marcadas, sin embargo en el tiempo que llevo fuera de casa él se había convertido en mi familia.

Una conversación referente a cómo había sido mi día fue toda la charla que tuvimos de camino a casa.  
Tomé mis cosas del auto, me despedí y me baje del auto. Espere a que el auto se alejara, como todas las noches. Debido a la oscuridad de la noche y al brillo de las luces de los demás autos no podía observar bien aquella inscripción que me recordaba la razón de mi estadía aquí, entonces pude leer claramente: SM Entertainment. Sonreí y entré.

Llamé al ascensor y subí al cuarto piso, pude hacerlo por las escaleras pero realmente me siento muy cansada. Ingresé el código de seguridad de la puerta de mi mini departamento.  
- La luz verde se encendió.

Puse mis cosas en el sofá marrón que se encontraba frente al televisor y me acerque al calendario que estaba pegado con un imán a la nevera. Leí cuidadosamente las fechas que había marcado con un marcador rojo.

_24- ABRIL-2011. Primer Teaser_  
_12- MAYO-2011. Segundo Teaser_

Esas dos fechas se encontraban marcadas con una "x" ; recorrí con mi dedo a la fecha actual " 25-MAYO" avance con mi dedo hasta la fecha que había encerrado no solo una, sino 5 veces con el mismo color de marcador:

_1-JUNIO- 2011. Debut._

Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Un sentimiento de ansiedad y alegría inundaron mi cuerpo. Estaba a unos pocos días de realizar mi sueño.

Me prepare algo sencillo para la cena, un poco de yogurt y fruta picada bastaría para satisfacer mi hambre.

Encendí el televisor y puse el canal de música. Una mirada con el rabo del ojo me hizo recordar la portátil que se encontraba entre mis cosas, la tomé y la encendí para verificar la llegada de un mail. Efectivamente ya se encontraba un mail en mi bandeja de entrada, el mail diario que recibía de mis padres y de mi hermano eran la manera de tenerlos más cerca. Respondí expresando la emoción y los nervios que sentía al estar tan cerca de la fecha de mi debut y me despedí diciéndoles lo mucho que los amaba y extrañaba.

Cerré la pantalla de la portátil que aún se encontraba en mis piernas y estire mis brazos como si fueran a tocar el techo, deje salir un bostezo y decidí que era hora de ir a dormir. Me puse algo ligero para dormir, el calor de verano empezaba a sentirse cada vez más conforme pasan los días y dormir con mucha ropa sería un gran problema. Puse la alarma a las 5:30 y me dispuse a dormir.

Una canción conocida me interrumpió el sueño cuyas imágenes fueron desapareciendo haciéndome olvidar totalmente de qué trataba. Me levanté y me fui a dar una ducha, el chorro de agua tibia me hizo despertar por completo y pensar en que el entrenamiento de hoy sería más fuerte de lo normal me hizo hacer una mueca que no controle. Me puse un pantalón que me quedaba por debajo de las rodillas y una blusa de esas que dejan los hombros al descubierto. Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno y mientras mi leche se entibiaba en la estufa busque el marcador rojo que estaba en uno de los cajones de los mesones de las cocina y puse una "X" en la fecha de hoy.

El reloj marcaba las 6:15, así que empaque una parada más de ropa para cambiarme después de mis ensayos y baje al estacionamiento.

Una voz amable me saludo, el señor Park Dong Ji se encontraba junto al auto en el estacionamiento como todas las mañanas desde hace 3 años.

Cuando llegamos a la agencia me dirigí a la sala de ensayos principal, esa sala cuya decoración simulaba un cielo azul con unas nubes blancas, apresure mi paso ya que de seguro mis sumbaes o los demás trainers querrían ocuparla. Pero primero debía dejar mis cosas en mi casillero que se encontraba en dirección totalmente opuesta a mi destino.

Abrí mi casillero que tenía la misma clave que la puerta de mi departamento.

Hola! Buenos Días! .

AH! MinHo oppa! Me hiciste asustar! .

Como todas las mañanas verdad? – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Si, que pasa? Estoy apurada, tengo que ir a la sala de ensayos – le conteste mientras cerraba la puerta del casillero.

Aigo esta niña… Yo solo quería darte esto – busco en sus bolsillos y saco una llave. – Pero como parece que no estas de humor ya no te las daré.

Esas llaves eran las de la sala de ensayo, lo que yo precisamente necesitaba para empezar a ensayar.

Gomawo, ahora puedes dármelas por favor – le dije mientras estire mi brazo en dirección a él.

Yaa, Taemin, atrápalas. – Dijo mientras lanzaba las llaves por encima de mi cabeza.

Me voltee para confirmar la presencia de Taemin oppa quien efectivamente había atrapado las llaves. Él no estaba solo, estaba en compañía de otros 2 chicos, mayores a mí tal vez o quizá tenían la misma edad.

Chicos, era esto lo que estaban buscando? – Preguntó Taemin a los chicos que lo acompañaban.

Nee sumbae – Respondió uno de ellos. Él tenía un tono de piel un poco diferente a su compañero, era un tono canela que le sentaba muy bien y que hacía que su compañero se viera más pálido. Ambos eran muy bien parecidos. Lo que me recordó que SM además del talento se fija mucho en la apariencia.

Oppa – respondí con un tono irónico – necesito ensayar y ya voy tarde.

Si pero tú ya tienes la fecha de tu debut, y ellos necesitan entrenar para también tener una. – Me dijo mientras le daba la llave al chico de tez más blanca.

Esas palabras me hicieron pensar en que quizás tenía razón, es decir, yo estoy a unos días de mi debut mientras que estos chicos aún no saben si van a debutar o no, lo que me recordó a mis primeros días como trainer. Agache mi cabeza y me sumergí en estos recuerdos cuando sentí que tomaban mi mano.

Volví a ver al frente y aquel chico alto, casi 20 cm más que yo, y de piel blanca como porcelana tomaba mi mano dejando en ellas las llaves.

Kamsamnida – Le dije con una sonrisa de agradecimento – Kamsamnida … ehmmm… - no sabía su nombre.

SeHun, Oh SeHun – me respondió con un tono amigable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

Yo era el proyecto nuevo de SM, soy la chica hispanohablante que aprendió un nuevo idioma para alcanzar sus sueños fuera del país que la vio nacer. Realmente eso no me importaba mucho, pero por esta razón y obviamente por mi mal coreano durante mis años de trainer, fueron motivo de que mis entrenamientos fueran aparte de los demás chicos y chicas que habían ingresado en la agencia. ¿Se podría decir privilegiada?

Mis sumbaes, o mejor dicho mis oppas de SHINee como me pidieron que los llamara, fueron quienes me entrenaron durante el último año. Ellos me contaron que fue Kangta quien los había entrenado a ellos. Recuerdo la emoción que me mostraron cuando me conocieron, así como recuerdo los nervios que yo sentía cuando los conocí.

Aprendí diferentes cosas de cada uno de ellos. Onew oppa me enseño a saber guiar un grupo y mostrar rasgos de liderazgo, es una pena que no los pueda usar totalmente ya que debutaré como solista. JongHyun oppa y Key oppa me enseñaron técnicas vocales que yo desconocía. Estoy particularmente agradecida con MinHo oppa ya que gracias a él ahora puedo rapear en mis canciones, sí, MinHo fue quien me enseño esta habilidad. Finalmente TaeMin oppa, aunque aún me cuesta llamarlo así porque es solo un año mayor a mí y aparenta ser menor que yo, fue quien me dedico su tiempo para enseñarme sus pasos de baile. Él dice que podría convertirme en la mejor bailarina de SM.

¿Fue todo este entrenamiento "privado" el que no me dejo notar nunca la presencia de estos 2 chicos que ahora estaban frente a mí?

SeHun, Oh SeHun – me respondió con un tono amigable

SeHun, muchas gracias – le respondí con el mismo tono y le di una sonrisa.

No le pregunte el nombre al otro chico, de hecho tomé las llaves y corrí a las sala de ensayos sin decir una palabra más.

….

Los días pasaron hasta la fecha que tanto había estado esperando. El presidente Lee decidió que mi debut se hiciera en el festival de medio año, creo que se realiza por inicio de verano o ¿Era por fin de primavera? Lo importante es que en este momento me encuentro tras del escenario esperando a ser nombrada para salir a escena. El flash de una cámara hizo que mis ojos se cerraran.

Felicidades! – MinHo se acercó a mí con una cámara de fotos instantánea – Te hemos comprado esto entre los 5 como regalo de graduación.

Graduación? – Pregunte ingenuamente

Ya no eres más una trainer – Dijo JongHyun mientras se abría paso entre Key y Onew.

Más te vale hacerlo bien en el escenario – Me dijo Key con un tono serio y desafiante el cual no había cambiado desde que lo conocí.

Has trabajado duro – Me decía Onew mientras me daba unos golpecitos en la espalda

Estaba muy nerviosa, gracias por haber venido, me siento más tranquila ahora – Respondí mientras veía al escenario.

Ahora una foto de grupo – Dijo TaeMin mientras preparaba la cámara.

Tras otro flash y unos segundos, la foto salió de la cámara mostrando el resultado de la misma. Contemple la imagen por unos segundos, pero al escuchar mi nombre por los parlantes y unos cuantos gritos que pronunciaban mi nombre hizo volver los nervios y ansiedad al saber que debía subir al escenario.

Finalmente las luces iluminaron mi rostro, los bailarines salieron a escena e interprete la primera de muchas canciones que marcarían mi vida.

….

2012

La venta de mi primer álbum no fue ninguna broma, la chica que habla español ha ganado mucha fama y popularidad en el mundo de la música asiática. Todo este tiempo he estado fuera de Corea promocionando mi cd y visitando a mi familia por fiestas de fin de año.

Al volver a Corea me di cuenta que las cosas no habían estado quietas. Varios rumores sobre un nuevo grupo de chicos se habían confirmado con la salida de videos teasers. Estos chicos de SM ya habían causado sensación y emoción en las chicas, quienes esperaban ansiosas su debut.

No ha pasado mucho desde mi GoodBye Stage, sin embargo mi rutina ha regresado a como solía ser antes. A las 6:15 Park Dong Ji ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento. Nada en él había cambiado, solo había cambiado el auto que ahora era una Van. Este cambio se hizo debido a los viajes que debo hacer junto con los bailarines.

La agencia estaba decorada con varios posters y afiches referentes al nuevo grupo. Hace un poco más de 6 meses era yo quien estaba en esos posters, esa idea me hizo sentir feliz porque la oportunidad de brillar llegaría para otras personas.

Iba de camino a la oficina del presidente Lee cuando vi en uno de los posters a los chicos que acompañaban a TaeMin en ese día antes de mi debut. El recuerdo del incidente de las llaves me hizo sonreír.

Buenos Días presidente Lee – dije mientras entraba a su oficina

Hola _ , bienvenida de nuevo – me respondió mientras me ofrecía una silla para conversar cómodamente.

Vayamos al grano – dijo mientras buscaba unas hojas en su escritorio – Te llame porque quiero que te encargues de un asunto.

Si? De que se trata? – Pregunte confundida

Quiero que entrenes a los chicos que harán su pronto debut – Me dió las hojas que hace un momento buscaba.

Yo? Pero ni siquiera he cumplido un año desde que debute, ¿Cómo podría ser la entrenadora de alguien más?

Es solo una manera de llamar a lo que vas a hacer, en realidad solo los debes orientar en cosas referentes al día del debut y promoción del álbum. – Su tono me inspiro tranquilidad – ellos te están esperando en la sala de ensayos principal.

Por una parte me sentí aliviada de que mi entrenamiento solo consista en eso. Nuestra conversación finalizo y salí a revisar los documentos que me entrego el presidente.

Los documentos eran algo así como perfiles de cada miembro. Tres cosas fueron las que se principalmente se grabaron en mi cabeza:

Son 12 miembros que debutaran bajo el nombre de EXO, 4 de ellos son extranjeros, vienen de China.

Absolutamente todos son mayores a mí. ¿Cómo se supone que entrene a 12 chicos que tienen más edad que yo?

Los amigos de TaeMin debutaran en este grupo (Eso ya lo sabía por el afiche de hace un momento) y son los únicos que nacieron en el mismo año que yo, pero siguen siendo mayores.

Guarde estas hojas en mi bolso en una carpeta que estaba junto a mi cámara de fotos instantáneas y me dirigí a la sala de ensayos.

Se podía escuchar varias voces en el interior del cuarto, suspire profundamente y toque 3 veces la puerta antes de abrirla.

Haganme saber que la estan leyendo :) y no se aburran :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 ****_... Conociéndonos..._**

El frío de invierno me había obligado a usar guantes, abrigo y una de esas bufandas muy largas y anchas que para ser sincera me gustaban mucho. La calefacción que tenía el edificio de SM era suficiente como para despojarme de mi abrigo y mis guantes, los cuales estaba sosteniendo con mi mano izquierda mientras que en el mismo brazo colgaba mi bolso con pequeñas cosas personales, mi celular por ejemplo y esa carpeta con los perfiles que acababa de recibir hace poco. Con mi mano derecha golpee tres veces la puerta principal de la sala de ensayos, como nadie respondió decidí entrar.

_Annyeonghaseyo_ – dije mientras entraba a la sala.

En la sala no había nadie, las luces estaban encendidas y el hecho de estar frente al espejo me hizo sentir deseos de bailar.

Me acerque a una de las mesas que había en la sala, la misma desde que yo llegue allí por primera vez, y deje todo lo que me impedía usar las manos.

Supongo que las voces que escuche no provenían de esta habitación – me saque la bufanda que calentaba mi cuello – ¿Acaso me tardé tanto y los chicos decidieron irse?

Tome mi celular, conecté los audífonos y puse una de mis canciones favoritas. Cerré mis ojos y mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse, haciendo pasos improvisados. Estaba tan concentrada bailando, que no me percaté que ya no estaba sola hasta que abrí los ojos de nuevo.

Estaba parada frente al espejo observando mi reflejo, pero no fue lo único que observe. 12 pares de ojos estaban sobre mí. Inmediatamente me di la vuelta e hice una referencia en señal de saludo. Sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo que asemejaban una manzana. Los mismos dueños de las miradas que estaban sobre mí hace un momento me dieron una sonrisa.

_Annyeonghaseyo Sumbae_ – Dijeron todos juntos debido al silencio momentáneo.

Una sonrisa a manera de mueca fue lo que obtuvieron de mí tras llamarme sumbae.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso dijimos algo malo_? – Pregunto uno de ello.

Me dirigí a la mesa en la que puse mis cosas y tome los documentos con los perfiles individuales. Me arrimé en la mesa y revisé las hojas para confirmar quien era la persona que me hablaba pero decidí responder y no buscar más.

_Me gustaría que no me llamen "sumbae"_ – Antes de que me dijeran algo continúe _– Para mí es algo incómodo que me llamen así porque todos ustedes son mayores a mí y eso es más importante para mí, por favor siéntanse cómodos llamándome por mi nombre._

Todos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

_Bien, empecemos por conocernos, me entregaron unas hojas con un mini perfil sobre ustedes pero sería mejor si se presentan individualmente. Muchos de ustedes llevan más tiempo que yo en la agencia, sin embargo no los conozco_ – Trate de decir con autoridad – _Mmm empecemos con… Kim Min Seok, pero sería mejor si nos sentamos primero._

Todos nos sentamos en el suelo formando un círculo.

_Nee… Annyeonghaseyo_ - Su imagen me inspiraba cierta ternura – _Soy XiuMin_ – Dijo con una gran sonrisa

_XiuMin oppa, te pareces a alguien, pero no sé a quién._ – Revise de nuevo su perfil

_Voy a debutar en la sub-división EXO-M y mi símbolo es el_ hielo – ¿Símbolo? ¿A qué se refiere con símbolo?

Cambié al siguiente perfil.

_LuHan?_ – dije mientras buscaba con la mirada

_Nee, soy LuHan, es un placer conocerte _– Su acento me hizo dar cuenta que no era coreano –

_LuHan oppa, ¿Eres uno de los miembros chinos?_ –

_Sí, mi coreano ha mejorado mucho_ – Dijo mientras tocaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza _– _

Realmente estas hojas no me están sirviendo de nada, creo mejor les digo que se presenten como quieran.

_Sería mejor si nos presentamos sin esa guía que tienes, sería más natural_ – dijo uno de los chicos más altos del grupo.

_Sí, eso sería mejor_ – Dije aun mirando las hojas para encontrar su perfil.

_Mi nombre es Kris , bueno, ese el nombre que tome y mi símbolo es el dragón de fuego_– A mi parecer este chico es bastante serio.

_Hola, Kris oppa_ – Dije haciendo una señal con mi mano

_Nice to meet you_ – contesto con una expresión más amigable.

Nuevamente me enfoqué en las hojas cuando me percate de una voz que se me hacía muy familiar.

_Yo soy SuHo, seré el futuro líder del grupo y…- _

_JoonMyun appa!?_ – Dije exaltada.

_Así que si me reconociste después de todo_ – dijo con un tono burlón. Las miradas de los demás chicos iban y venían en mi dirección y en la de JunMyun, o SuHo que era ahora su nuevo nombre.

_Appa? Creo que te refieres a "Oppa"_ – dijo uno de los chicos que aún no se presentaba.

_No BaekHyun, te aseguro que ella no se equivocó en llamarme appa, es una larga historia_ – nuevamente lo dijo entre risas- _Bueno como decía, soy SuHo y mi símbolo es el agua._

_Antes de que la larga historia empiece, yo soy Lay _– Mi mirada se dirigió a este chico que obviamente no era de Corea.

_Lay oppa, tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad? Tu coreano me recuerda mucho al mío_ – le dije con una sonrisa.

_No, pero Corea me gusta mucho_ – Pude notar un hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla, eso mejoraba su atractivo.

Hubo un momento de silencio…

_Ahhhh_ – exclamo Lay – _mi símbolo es el unicornio,mmm healing._

_Healing_? – Pregunte confusa

_Amm el unicornio que soy puede curar_ – explico de manera seria para hacerme entender el papel de su símbolo.

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

_Hola! Mi nombre es Baekhyun y mi símbolo es la Luz, eso quiere decir que puedo generar luz desde mi cuerpo_ – Me explico entusiasmado

_Wow, esa explicación fue muy completa_ – Yo sabía que tenía curiosidad sobre mi relación con SuHo appa. – _Ahora nos dirás por qué llamaste appa a SuHo Hyung?_

_BaekHyun oppa, lo haré cuando todos me hayan dicho su nombre._ – Le dije para que su curiosidad aumentara. Quizás sea un poco cruel hacerle esperar tanto.

_Yaaa,_, esto está tomando mucho tiempo. ¿No podrían decir simplemente sus nombres y ya? _– Me dijo SuHo con cara de aburrido, fue ahí cuando note que él no era el único con esa expresión.

_Nee appa_ – Dije avergonzada, no tenía idea de lo aburrida que estaba siendo.

_Annyeonghaseyo, soy JongDae, pero mejor dime Chen…Ahora todos lo hacen_ –

_Annyeonghaseyo! Soy ChanYeol! Es un placer conocerte sumbae.. No, no! Perdón! Es un placer conocerte _ . Estoy muy entusiasmado de poder aprender contigo_ – Todo eso lo dijo tan rápido, y lo más extraño es que lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en la que podía ver todos sus dientes.

_Nee, mucho gusto ChanYeol oppa._ – Dije algo nerviosa, no sabía que más responderle.

_Yo soy KyungSoo pero quiero que me llames DO._ – En la mirada de este chico se notaba el aburrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír.

_Hola, puedes llamarme Tao, soy el maknae de EXO- M. Gracias por evitarme usar los honoríficos contigo, no planeaba hacerlo de cualquier forma._ – Vi como Chen le dio un pequeño golpee, supongo que fue por lo que me acababa de decir.

_Hola Tao_ – respondí sin darle mucha importancia a la manera en la que me hablo, de hecho no era algo por lo que haría alboroto.

_Y ellos son Kai y SeHun. SeHun es el maknae de todos nosotros._ – Continuo Tao

_Deberías dejar que ellos digan sus nombres_ – Le reclamó Kris

_No, está bien. Además ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y yo solo estoy aquí para responder sus inquietudes... Con respecto a su debut y promoción del álbum_ – Dije mirando a BaekHyun quien había levantado su brazo como en la escuela.

_Y bien, ¿que quisieran saber?_- Pregunte mientras me levantaba del piso para estirarme un poco.

_¿Qué se siente estar en el escenario el día del debut?_ – preguntó XiuMin

_Bueno, no les voy a mentir, yo estaba aterrorizada y emocionada al mismo tiempo. La fuerza que tuve ese día provino de mis ganas de cumplir mi sueño y del apoyo de mis amigos en Corea y familiares en casa._

_¿Tienes muchos amigos aquí?_ – Me preguntó LuHan

No soy muy sociable, y los amigos que tengo aquí podría contarlos con los dedos de mis manos. Hasta ahora he podido sobrevivir gracias a mis oppas de SHINee, ellos fueron mis guías y mis amigos desde que llegue aquí. – Eso se escuchó muy irónico de mi parte.

_Aunque, antes de estar con mis oppas, había alguien más que me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mí_. – Dije con la mirada perdida en el espejo de la sala.

_¿Te refieres a SuHo hyung_? – Preguntó SeHun, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba desde que aquel incidente antes del debut.

SuHo se levantó, se puso junto a mí y me rodeo con su brazo izquierdo, con su otra mano me tocó la cabeza.

_Nee SeHun, me refiero a SuHo_ _appa_ – con mi mirada fija en él.

_Déjame contarles sobre nosotros_ – Dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo y me llevaba al lugar en el que antes estaba sentada.

_Como todos ustedes ya saben, yo he estado entrenando desde hace mucho tiempo. Un día yo estaba ensayando como siempre cuando vi a una linda niña con unas mejillas redondas_ – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras me miraba fijamente.

_¿Cómo que mejillas redondas?_ – Dije con una expresión seria

_Yo creí que ibas a discutirle lo de "linda" – _Dijo Tao mientras arreglaba su cabello.

En verdad era una niña muy linda! Ahora veo que ya creció mucho – Dijo como un padre orgulloso, eso hizo que saliera una pequeña risa.

_SuHo Hyung! No nos estas diciendo nada!_ – Dijo BaekHyun en tono de reclamo hacia su Hyung.

_Nee! Yo seguiré la historia – _Me levante de nuevo

_Cuando yo llegue a Corea por primera vez no podía hablar todavía coreano, o al menos un coreano entendible. Venía todos los días a ensayar desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde. No hablaba con nadie y los demás tampoco hacían el intento de hablarme. Sin embargo_ – Una pequeña risa salió de mí y me hizo interrumpir mi anécdota –

_Sin embargo yo me acerque a ella y todos los días le regalaba un chocolate que compraba de camino a la agencia. Si vamos al grano, ella nunca me decía nada, solo recibía el chocolate y me miraba de una forma extraña – _Al escuchar eso reí más fuerte al recordar el momento.

_Tú me asustabas un poco - _ Respondí en mi defensa

_Como podía asustarte cuando solo trataba de ser tu amigo! - _ Me dijo algo sorprendido - _Bueno, un día me acerque a ella con un chocolate como todos los días, pero esta vez algo diferente ocurrió por primera vez desde que intente acercarme a ella, ella me dijo : "Kamsamnida Appa". Yo estaba sorprendido ante su respuesta, luego entendí que lo que quería decir era Oppa. – _

_Aunque corregiste mi error, preferiste que te siga llamando appa - _ Dije mirándolo fijamente.

_Hyung, ¿acaso eras un acosador?_ – Pregunto Chen tratando de burlarse de él.

_Wae!? Anii ¡!_ – Respondió SuHo en un tono exaltado y abriendo mucho sus ojos.

_Anii Anii_ – dije en su defensa – _El solo era amigable conmigo, como nadie más había sido._

_¿Cuántos años tenían en esos días? – _Pregunto DO

_Si qué edad tenían? Todo eso suena a que tenía años - _ Dijo KAI

Pues yo tenía 14 y SuHo appa tenía como 17 – Sentí como se enrojecía mi rostro.

_Bueno, pues ya estaban grandes para hacer eso_ – Dijo Kris burlándose

_SuHo Hyung, siempre fuiste bueno con todos tus dongsaengs. Pero nunca los había visto juntos ¿Qué paso?_ – Pregunto SeHun mientras mordía su labio inferior.

_Realmente nuestra amistad creció mucho, pero cuando me llevaron a entrenar con SHINee nuestros horarios dentro de la agencia ya no coincidían como antes. Ya casi no nos veíamos y finalmente dejamos de vernos_ – Respondí sin dejar de ver a SeHun

_Lo has hecho bien hija, estoy muy orgulloso de_ ti – Dijo SuHo poniendo nuevamente su brazo sobre mi hombro.

Volví a sentarme en el piso, esta vez tome asiento entre los chicos de mi edad, KAI y SeHun.

No nos quedamos ahí por mucho tiempo, pero el tiempo que pase con ellos lo dedicamos a responder preguntas relacionadas a la nueva vida que tendrían como artistas, la vida que yo apenas había empezado hace no más de 6 meses. También me contaron algo sobre el origen del nombre de su grupo y el significado de aquellos símbolos y por qué habían decidido usarlos.

La tranquilidad y la comodidad que tenía al estar con ellos era algo increíble incluso para mí misma, se podría decir que me sorprendí de la facilidad con la que me comunicaba con EXO, quizás no con todos pero si con la mayoría, algo de mi parecía molestarle a Tao.

Aun así algo me dice que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Cuando nuestra reunión termino, habían pasado ya dos horas y media y el hambre de medio día empezaba a hacerse presente.

Me levante para tomar mis cosas que aún estaba sobre la mesa, pero una voz pronunció mi nombre haciéndome girar bruscamente para ver de quien se trataba.

Al girarme me golpee en el pecho de aquel chico alto y de tez blanca que inmediatamente se disculpó por chocar conmigo regalándome una sonrisa que no había podido ver hasta ahora. Esa imagen de él se me hizo tan atractiva que por un momento me perdí en ella.

Di un paso hacia atrás y mire sus ojos.

_¿Sí?... SeHun…_ - Pregunte titubeando mientras el mordía nuevamente su labio.


End file.
